Why you should NEVER lose a bet to Axel and Roxas
by LunaduSoleilx3
Summary: [Hikari of the Moon's challange] Like the title says.


What do you get when Demyx tries to take Xigbar's eye patch and tries to put it on Saix? A mess, that's what.

He tried it while Xigbar was sleeping. Of course, he got the patch. He ran off with it, but bumped into Xaldin.

"Number IX, what are you doing? And what's that you've got?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Uhhh…uhhh…I was um, going to visit Axel! Yeah! Only, I found something and I was going to see if he knew what it was. I'd best be going now, because, I don't want to keep him waiting! BYE!" He yelled as he took off down the hall.

He darted down the hall, passing people as he went down to Saix's room.

He knock on the door. No answer.

He knocked again. Still no answer.

He knock once more. Again, no answer.

'Fine. I'll just go in. He's probably buried in his work!' He thought as he opened the door.

It was a horrible sight. He saw two robes on the ground, on Saix's, the other, the superior's. Demyx blinked up to the bed, only to see the superior and Saix.

"I've got to go." He said, taking off down the hall once again.

He had no idea where to go, until he bumped into Xigbar, who had one hand covering his eye.

"Demyx, have you seen my-" He started to say, but didn't finish his sentence when he saw his eye patch clutched in Demyx's hand.

That's when things got ugly.

"DEMYX YOU LITTLE BRAT, GIVE MY ME EYEPATCH!" He yelled.

Demyx had no idea what to do, so he ran. It wasn't a smart thing to do.

"DEEEEEEEMYXXXXXX!" Xigbar screamed as he took off down the hall after the blond.

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" Demyx yelled, eye patch still in his hand.

Finally, Demyx got to Axel's room.

"AXEL, LET ME IN!" Demyx yelled as he pounded on the door marked 'VIII'.

The door opened, and Axel pulled Demyx inside. "Sooo... Is Saix wearing the patch?" Axel asked, once Demyx was safe from Xigbar's wrath.

"N-no."

"Well then, it looks like you lost the bet." Roxas said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I guess it does." Axel said, smirking.

Demyx nodded. He was in half shock, half revolted. What he saw was should not of been seen by Nobody eyes.

"B-but Axel, I s-saw-"

"No buts Demmy-boy, you lost the bet. Do you know what that means?" Axel asked smirking.

"No."

"Roxas, why don't you tell our fine contestant what he's won today?"

"Well Axel, it looks like Demyx has got a one way ticket to hell." Roxas said, picking up a hairbrush from the desk and acting like it was a microphone.

"Why's that, Roxas?"

"Well, Demyx, at tomorrow's meeting, has to yell 'why are you all clapping? Nothing's going on!' after Xemnas says something good." Roxas said smirking.

'DEMYX, GIVE ME MY FUCKING EYE PATCH BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The next morning, Demyx was more jumpy than usual.

At breakfast, although Xigbar was giving him death glares over his eggs, he was quiet. He was never quiet at breakfast.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Xemnas boomed from the head of the table. "Today's meeting has been moved up to 12:00 noon. That is all." He said.

Axel and Roxas gave Demyx a smirk when he looked aver at the pair at breakfast.

"I'm doomed."

The majority of the morning Demyx spent in his room thinking. He could either play sick and not attend the meeting or go to the meeting and say the phrase he was designated to.

After awhile, 11:55 rolled around, and Demyx brought himself to go to the meeting. He'd keep his hood on though, so no one would know it was him would yelled it.

He portaled to his chair in the meeting room and sat with his hood up. He nervously drummed his fingers on his chair arms.

Once everyone was in the room and seated, he became more nervous.

"Demyx, hood down. You know there's no hoods up during a meeting." Axel said, smirking. Demyx obeyed.

Now, Xemnas started talking. It became a faint blur as Demyx became more nervous. Halfway through the speech Xemnas said something that must have been important, because he grinned widely after he said it.

Now was Demyx's queue. He bit his lower lip. Then, it came out.

"Why are you all clapping? Nothing's going on!"

All heads turned towards him. He felt his face get hot. Axel and Roxas burst out laughing.

"I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU DID IT!" Axel said through laughs.

A few people snickered. Saix, Xaldin and Vexen gave Demyx dirty look. Xigbar said "What the fuck? No one's clapping!" The rest just looked at Xemnas for his reaction.

Xemnas just gave a weird smile in Demyx's direction. "Demyx, see me after the meeting."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

'I'm screwed. Screwedscrewedscrewed.' Demyx said to himself after the meeting.

Xemnas and Saix had stayed behind. While Axel and Roxas cleared the room, they mouthed 'Good Luck.'

"Demyx, why did you say that?" Xemnas asked frowning.

"Lostabet." He said quickly.

"By whom?" Saix asked.

"AxelandRoxas."

"Well then Demyx. The next time you're dared by Axel and Roxas, you either turn it down, or I make you see what you say yesterday again." Xemnas said with a grin.

Demyx blinked, nodded and portaled out of the room as fast as he could.


End file.
